


Спор

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: 1789 Les amants de la Bastille (musical) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, повседневность, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>если ваши друзья догадливы - это проблема, но если еще и азартны...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спор

Праздники — не время для отдыха. Эту простую истину Род усвоил уже давно, еще на заре своей карьеры, только пытаясь как-то раскрутиться. Корпоративы, вечеринки, бары, клубы... Или же концерты, шоукейзы, ТВ-программы, различные выступления, если ты поднялся на ступеньку выше. Род — поднялся и безмерно гордился тем, что сумел сделать это сам, собственным умом и талантом, не завися ни от чьих капиталов или протекции.

Однако Рождество с родителями в Ле-Мане все равно оставалось неизменным.

— Род, ты наелся? Может, еще чуть-чуть? Ты посмотри, какая аппетитная индейка!

— Мам! Я и так скоро перестану влезать в штаны! Костюмеры меня убьют...

— Да какое там! Ты же худенький...

Так продолжалось уже вторые сутки пребывания дома. Звонок Дова пришелся как нельзя кстати, пусть сам продюсер об этом и не подозревал.

— Привет! Ты не поверишь, как я тебе рад. Есть работа? Когда? Да, не проблема. Конечно, буду. Хорошо. И тебя с праздником! Пока. Альберу привет!

Шоукейз должен был состояться 30 числа, как раз в канун Нового Года, и Дов искал тех, кто будет в это время в Париже, но ведь необязательно сообщать матери точную дату?

— Мам? Мне уже надо ехать, Дов звонил, есть работа.

— Но ты ведь только приехал! И так редко дома бываешь, — расстроено ответила мать, качая головой.

— Ничего, вот в марте мы сюда на гастроли приедем, посмотришь хоть, что и как, — Род улыбнулся, в душе чувствуя себя последней сволочью, что врет матери, но заглушая глас совести голосом разума, который напоминал про костюмеров, новые джинсы и ехидного Давида в гримерке.

Ехать в Париж заранее он, естественно, не собирался, вместо этого купив билет в Ниццу. Экран ноутбука мягко засветился, выдавая привычную уже сине-белую страницу "Фейсбука". Быстро найдя в контактах Себа, Род усмехнулся и открыл "Личные сообщения".

"Привет! Как праздники? Тебе Дов звонил?"

Через пару минут статус сообщения сменился с "отправлено" на "прочитано".

Себ не имел ни малейшего понятия ни о каком звонке продюсера, поэтому, поразмыслив немного, отправил ответное "Я зачем-то был нужен Дову? Надеюсь, это не что-то срочное? Я собирался побыть дома еще хотя бы неделю".

Род как раз размышлял над вопросом: брать или не брать еще одну пару носков, - когда телефон коротко пискнул, оповещая о сообщении в какой-то из социальных сетей. Вздохнув и запихав в рюкзак запасные носки, Жануа подошел к ноутбуку. Прочитав ответ Себа, он задумчиво почесал подбородок и покосился на еще целую упаковку бритв. Щетина кололась, но бриться было лень.

"30 числа шоукейз, он искал, кто сможет быть в Париже. Я сказал, что буду. Ты как, поедешь?"

"Хм, пока не знаю. До 30 еще несколько дней. Я должен решить прямо сейчас или можно ответить завтра?"

"Скажем так, если Дов до тебя пока не добрался — время ещё есть. Но не гарантирую, что много, — ты же знаешь Дова..."

Себ не хотел принимать решение. Мысль о том, чтобы вернуться в Париж раньше, чем он собирался, отчасти грела, но предстоящий скандал с родственниками казался совсем не тем, чего можно было желать в праздники. А что скандал состоится — Себ был уверен: его родители не из тех людей, кто может так просто изменить свои планы. Ажюс тяжело вздохнул, снова открыл окно переписки и набрал короткое: "Думаю, я приеду".

Род как раз вернулся к ноутбуку с кружкой кофе, когда пришел ответ Себа. Довольно улыбнувшись, он собрался было спросить, когда именно Себ собирается вернуться в Париж, но снова зазвонил телефон.

— Дов? Ты что-то забыл?

— Не могу дозвониться Ажюсу. Что-то он не доступен. Не в курсе, что там как? Где он?

— Он будет 30 в Париже, — автоматически ответил Род и спохватился. — Стоп. А почему это ты у меня спрашиваешь, где Ажюс?

— Возможно потому, что ты уже сообщил ему про шоукейз и даже знаешь, приедет ли он, — невозмутимо отозвался Дов.

— А ты это откуда мог знать?

— Род, уже вся труппа в курсе ваших отношений. Ямин, к твоему сведению, ставки принимает, когда вы прекратите валять дурака и перестанете пытаться скрываться от своих же. Все равно бесполезно.

— Черт. И... Многие ставят?

— Да все. Артисты, танцоры, музыканты, администраторы... Поголовно. Кстати! Если ты мне друг и хочешь сделать нам с Альбером подарок на Рождество и Новый Год: мы поставили на шоукейз 30 числа. В общем, Ажюсу я пишу, что он приедет, на тебя тоже рассчитываю. Пока!

Дов отключился так быстро, что Род и слова вставить не успел: так и сидел, изумленно таращась на погасший уже экран телефона.

— Род? — мама все никак не могла успокоиться и отпустить его, не накормив еще раз двадцать.

— Только что поел, спасибо.

— А может...

— Мам, во мне уже место закончилось!

— Ну, погуляй немножко, появится.

Скептически посмотрев на закрывшуюся за матерью дверь, Род снова открыл окно переписки.

"Звонил Дов, сказал, что не смог до тебя дозвониться. Он тебя вписал в список на шоукейз. Кстати, есть новости. Но не по сети или телефону, при встрече расскажу".

На всякий случай Себ проверил телефон. Сеть ловилась исправно, пропущенных вызовов не было. Он растерянно почесал голову и решил, что лучше сразу сообщить родным о стремительно поменявшихся планах.

— Э... — начал он, заходя в гостиную. — Я не хочу вас расстраивать, но я никак не смогу остаться до конца праздников.

— Как это не сможешь? — недовольно воскликнул отец.

— Работа, — развел руками Себ. — Я уеду в пятницу.

— В пятницу? А Новый Год?

— Отпраздную в Париже.

— Один? — подала голос мама.

— Нет. Не знаю, — тут же осекся Себ. — Но я обязательно позвоню вам оттуда, — он улыбнулся и, поняв, что опасность пока миновала, вышел из комнаты.

Однако теперь его волновали странные новости, о которых упомянул Род в последнем сообщении. Что такого особенного могло произойти, о чем нельзя было бы рассказать по сети или по телефону? Десяток догадок, одна страшнее другой, промелькнули в голове Себа, прежде чем он все же рискнул уточнить: "Какие новости? Плохие? Хорошие? Ты в порядке?"

Сложив сумку, Род задумчиво смотрел на ноутбук, пытаясь определить нужен ли он ему с собой. В Париже у него был стационарный компьютер, а тащить с собой в Ниццу вторую сумку не хотелось. Ноутбук пикнул, оповещая о новом сообщении в "Фейсбуке". Род решительно выгреб из сумки половину вещей, подумав, что приедет за ними в январе, после последнего спектакля в Париже и до поездки в турне.

Прочитав сообщение, он подумал, что пока не стоило, наверное, говорить Себу о новостях.

"Это с какой стороны посмотреть. Во всяком случае — интересные. Но я в полном порядке. Не волнуйся. Кстати, ты когда в Париж едешь? В субботу?"

Себ нахмурился, все больше убеждаясь в том, что пресловутые новости ему вряд ли понравятся. Но Род упорно молчал, так что приходилось держать себя в руках и хотя бы внешне сохранять спокойствие.

"В пятницу. Хочу выспаться перед шоукейзом. А ты когда?"

Род ехидно усмехнулся, уже представляя себе растерянное лицо Ажюса, когда он... Нет, думать об этом пока рано.

"Думаю, тогда же. Увидимся?"

"Конечно. Позвони, когда доберешься".

Себ нажал кнопку "отправить", отставил ноутбук и раскинулся на кровати, начиная отсчитывать дни до пятницы и мысленно благодаря Дова за то, что тот организовал этот шоукейз. Себу нравилось проводить каникулы вместе с семьей, но он уже успел соскучиться по Парижу и теперь все острее чувствовал накатывающую временами тоску. К тому же в Париже был Род... Точнее, будет. И часть каникул можно будет провести вместе.

Род закрыл ноутбук, запихнул его в сумку, проверил, все ли он взял, и посмотрел на часы. До поезда оставалось полчаса, и уже пора было прощаться с родителями и ехать на вокзал.

— Мам, пап, я поехал. Не скучайте, я в январе еще заскочу, после пятнадцатого.

— Будем ждать, — улыбнулась мама и уже в закрывающуюся дверь успела крикнуть: — И привет тому, с кем ты будешь встречать Новый Год!

Род вздрогнул, обернулся на закрытую дверь и быстро пошел к вокзалу.

Поезд уже подали, и Жануа без особых проблем нашел свое место. Он специально выкупил еще и несколько соседних, чтобы избежать компании и ненужного сейчас внимания.

До Ниццы доехали сравнительно быстро, и Род, попетляв какое-то время время по переулкам, нашел, наконец-то, нагугленную им еще дома гостиницу. Заселившись и скинув вещи в номер, он в приподнятом настроении вышел на улицу, улыбнулся и только тогда сообразил, что кроме города и номера сотового других координат Себа у него с собой нет. Блокнот с адресом остался в Ле-Мане, и кроме, собственно, адреса там было много того, чего родителям знать не следовало, а значит, не стоит им звонить и просить найти запись. Род напряг память, пытаясь вспомнить хотя бы улицу. Не помогло. Ходить по городу и, как безумный фанат, спрашивать у прохожих, где тут живет Себастьян Ажюс, он тоже не рискнул. Выход нашелся быстро...

"Слушай, давно хотел спросить. У тебя в Ницце есть какой-нибудь парк у дома?"

При чем тут парк Род и сам не знал, но так у него будет хоть какой-то ориентир.

"Странный вопрос... Есть. Меня Давид им уже затроллил! Представляешь, я живу недалеко от Эдена!"

Себ отправил сообщение и тут же захотел прогуляться. Да хоть до того же Эдена. Провести день в райском саду — что может быть лучше?

Телефон призывно пикнул, когда Род уже и не надеялся получить ответ. Прочитав сообщение, он задумчиво развернул карту и стал искать на ней парк, хотя бы примерно напоминающий то, о чем написал Себ. Слова про Эден он воспринял как шутку или, скорее, описание местности.

— Вам помочь? — голос за спиной заставил вздрогнуть.

— Если вам не трудно, — улыбнулся Род, уже заранее готовя ответ на традиционный вопрос: "Ой, а вы Род Жануа?" — но, как ни странно, его то ли не узнали, то ли не решились просить автограф. — Мой... друг сказал, что возле его дома есть парк. И что вообще он живет почти в раю!

— Хм, возможно, он сказал, что живет недалеко от Эдена?

— Да-да, именно так, недалеко от Эдена. Но я, каюсь, забыл улицу...

— Тогда вам сюда, — девушка уверенно ткнула в карту. — А сейчас вы вот здесь, — она так же уверенно ткнула в противоположный конец карты. — Возможно, ваш друг живет на авеню Святого Себастьяна.

Род поперхнулся. Вот оно! Он точно помнил, что, когда записывал адрес Себа, как-то пошутил про улицу, но уже забыл и повод, и саму шутку. А сейчас вспомнил, как ехидно уточнял, не в честь ли Себа назвали улицу благодарные за его переезд в Париж жители Ниццы.

— О, кажется, вы правы! Спасибо! — Род довольно улыбнулся, сворачивая карту. Уточнить, как добраться до парка, он, конечно, забыл.

"Надо же, не знал, что Ницца — филиал паскалевой постановки. Ты у нас, значит, не в самом Эдене живешь, а рядом? На другой стороне?))"

Отправив сообщение и удивившись, что Себ в сети уже с телефона, а не с ноутбука, Род пошел выяснять, как добраться до этого самого Эдена.

Насвистывая одну из веселых рождественских песенок, Ажюс уже подходил к Музею современных искусств. Райский сад манил своим великолепием, но Себ не спешил радоваться. Холодный ветер, пробирающий насквозь, и отсутствие подходящей компании немного омрачали настроение, но никак не уменьшали желание прогуляться на свежем воздухе.

Спустя десять минут в кармане у Себа пискнул телефон, оповещая о новом сообщении. Прочитав текст, Ажюс рассмеялся в голос и сразу же напечатал ответ: "Ага, на другой стороне. Прямо напротив. Но Эден стоит того, чтобы бывать в нем почаще. Видел бы ты, как здесь сейчас красиво!"

Род задумчиво оглядывал окрестности на предмет остановок, но пока ничего не находил. Телефон запищал как раз тогда, когда он заметил вдалеке что-то подозрительно смахивающее на остановку. Чихнув от налетевшего морозного ветра, Род всерьез задумался об адекватности человека, считающего парк в такую погоду стоящим зрелищем.

"А ты сейчас в парке, что ли? Не знал, что ты любишь прогулки по холоду".

Жануа поглубже натянул шапку и укутался в шарф по самый нос. Стало теплее. Остановка не приблизилась. Вздохнув, Род быстрым шагом направился к ней.

"А что я, по-твоему, должен делать в праздники? Сидеть дома? Вот ты сам что сейчас делаешь?"

Род достал из кармана пискнувший телефон и, ухмыльнувшись, ответил максимально честно:

"Пытаюсь осознать степень своего идиотизма. Ну и заодно примириться с тотальным неумением выбирать".

"Перестань считать себя идиотом".

"Я, к сожалению, реалист. Опиши хоть парк? Что там такого прекрасного посреди зимы?"

Вздохнув, Жануа убрал телефон в карман и решительно развернулся обратно. Пожалуй, такси можно было вызвать и сразу...

В ожидании машины Род расположился в холле гостиницы и, наконец-то, задумался, а что он вообще скажет Себу кроме "Привет!", когда все-таки доедет и разыщет его?

Себ прочитал сообщение и внимательно посмотрел по сторонам. Ему открывался прекрасный вид на декабрьскую Ниццу, вдалеке уже начинали загораться разноцветные огни, напоминающие о веселых праздниках, а вокруг пели немногочисленные птицы, создавая ощущение волшебной сказки, в которой вдруг оказался Себ.

"Это действительно райский сад. Птицы поют, на деревьях уже развесили праздничные огни, а весь город видно, как на ладони".

Род достал телефон как раз вовремя: не успел тот пикнуть новым сообщением, как Жануа уже открыл "Фейсбук".

"И не холодно? Если видно весь город — парк явно на возвышенности, а там же ветер".

"Холодно. Но я готов потерпеть. Когда еще в следующий раз сюда приеду".

“Например, в январе. После тринадцатого и до турне будет немного свободного времени".

Род набрал ответ мгновенно и отправил, искренне надеясь, что Себ не успел засунуть телефон в карман и напишет быстро.

"Не зарекайся. Я почти уверен, что Дов уже распланировал все наше свободное время".

"Этот может. Боюсь, что понятие "свободное время" отсутствует в нашей жизни до лета как совершенно мифическое. Но мечтать-то мне никто не запрещает!"

Род отправил сообщение, и администратор сообщил ему о пришедшем такси. Быстро сверившись с картой и уточнив по ней адрес дома, стоящего недалеко от парка, но так, чтобы парк был не слишком близко, Род сел в машину и продиктовал адрес водителю.

В Эдене становилось холоднее. Ветер усиливался, и Себ уже начал мечтать о тепле и чашке горячего кофе. Получив очередное сообщение, он усмехнулся: у дураков мысли сходятся, пусть даже мечтать и вправду никто не запрещает.

"Не знаю, как ты, а я жутко замерз и мечтаю сейчас только о том, чтобы выпить чего-нибудь горячего".

Прочитав сообщение, Род задумался, где и как будет искать Себа, когда тот уйдет из парка. План созрел моментально, хотя и строился только на том, что такси успеет доехать к парку раньше, чем Себ вернется домой.

"Еще бы, учитывая, что ты торчишь посреди зимы в парке. Почему домой не идешь?"

"Сам не знаю. Наверное, я мазохист".

Себ добавил в конце сообщения смайлик, потом стер его и задумался. А ведь ему действительно ни к чему мерзнуть тут: свою порцию впечатлений он уже получил, а бонус в виде насморка был ему совершенно не нужен.

"Ты подал мне хорошую идею. Я возвращаюсь домой", — приписал Себ вместо постскриптума и решительно зашагал к выходу из парка.

Род прочитал сообщение, понятия не имея, как скоро он будет в нужном районе и искренне надеясь, что, в случае чего, найдет дом Себа.

"Вот-вот. А то простынешь перед шоукейзом — и Дов меня убъет".

Только отправив сообщение, Род спохватился, что зря написал про Дова, но отредактировать было уже нельзя.  
Упоминание продюсера слегка сбило Ажюса с толку.

"При чем тут Дов? Я чего-то не знаю?" — написал он в ответ, останавливаясь около дерева и пережидая налетевший порыв ледяного ветра.

Поморщившись, Род мысленно отругал себя за излишнюю (даже в письменном виде!) болтливость.

"Это относится к тем новостям, которые я тебе обещал при личной встрече. Не бойся, ничего плохого или страшного. Просто... неожиданное".

"Перестань меня нервировать! Мы увидимся еще нескоро, и ты, кажется, хочешь, чтобы за это время я умер от любопытства".

Себ начинал всерьез беспокоиться из-за этих неожиданных новостей, о которых уже не раз упоминал Род. А уж если тут был замешан еще и Дов — ничего хорошего ждать точно не приходилось.

Род вышел из такси и огляделся. Парк виднелся не так далеко, количество жилых домов напротив внушало надежду на не слишком долгие поиски, а ощутимое похолодание мотивировало думать быстрее и искать нужный дом.

"Не умрешь, поверь мне. Ты уже дома?"

Род отправил сообщение и быстрым шагом направился вдоль по улице, поближе к тем домам, которые выходили окнами на парк.

"Нет еще. Я тут задумался о жизни и решил, что, раз ты хочешь убить меня медленно и мучительно (а от любопытства умирают именно так!), — я, пожалуй, упрощу тебе задачу и простыну в парке. Тогда моя смерть будет отомщена: Дов порвет тебя на сувениры для фанатов, если я из-за тебя заболею и не приеду на шоукейз! Где он, кстати, будет?"

Себ отправил сообщение и ехидно усмехнулся: он знал, что Род за него волнуется, прекрасно понимал, что если бы случилось что-то значимое, что-то очень важное — Жануа бы уже давно сказал, а раз молчит — значит все не страшно, не опасно и поправимо при желании. Вот только отказать себе в удовольствии немного помучить Рода Ажюс не мог. Он уже представлял, как в красках будет расписывать другу промозглый ветер, голые деревья, тоску и безнадежность зимнего парка; как будет жаловаться на замерзшие руки и напрочь онемевший от гуляния на холоде нос. В воображении Себа после его сообщения Рода начинала мучить совесть, а уж как это применить в своих целях Ажюс бы придумал! Вот только до дома нужно было еще добраться и при этом на самом деле не заболеть.

Род уже почти дошел до светофора, как телефон в кармане снова пискнул, уведомляя о новом сообщении. Прочитав его, Жануа нахмурился: простуда Себа была последним, что он хотел бы получить к Новому году, да и Дов явно решит, что (как всегда!) во всем виноват Род. Почему именно он — продюсер никогда не уточнял, но неизменно виноват во всем оказывался один-единственный человек.

"Ты хоть из парка вышел? Там же ветер сильнее!"

Себ был уже около выхода из парка, когда пришло сообщение. Формально — он все еще находился в парке, и Роду совершенно не нужно было знать, где именно.

"Нет еще. Наслаждаюсь видами зимней природы. Ты знал, что деревья без листьев похожи на людей? Только лысых".

Нажав "отправить", Себ вышел, наконец-то, из парка и двинулся в сторону дома: там было тепло, хотя и скучно.  
На переходе у светофора было неожиданно многолюдно, и он уже по привычке постарался сделать независимый вид и не смотреть на людей вокруг: так окружающие обращали на него меньше внимания и был шанс уйти незамеченным фанатами.

Род как раз подошел к светофору, когда телефон оповестил о новом сообщении. Прочитав о лысых людях, он только покачал головой: кажется, от призрака Давида не избавиться никогда. Род остановился, чтобы набрать возмущенное ответное сообщение, где он точно пригрозил бы Себу всеми карами небесными, если тот немедленно не уйдет из холодного и продуваемого ветрами парка, и точно пообещал бы что-нибудь страшное и совершенно невыполнимое, но поднял взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить Ажюса, кутающегося в шарф и подходящего к тому же светофору. Род отступил на шаг в сторону, скрываясь за тучным мужчиной, чтобы друг его не заметил: лучше встретиться у подъезда, где наверняка меньше народу.

Себ шел, глядя себе под ноги и время от времени качая головой. Он явно не замечал окружающих людей и старался привлекать как можно меньше внимания. Род немного расслабился: для него это было как нельзя более кстати.

Уже у самого подъезда, когда Себ собирался открыть дверь и войти, Род, быстро оглядевшись, приобнял его и усмехнулся, глядя на ошарашенное лицо друга.

— Не ждал?

— Привет, — невпопад ответил Себ, все еще не понимая, как Род здесь оказался. — А что ты здесь делаешь?

— Иду к тебе в гости! Кофе угостишь? 

— Конечно! — Себ радостно улыбнулся и пропустил Рода вперед. — Проходи.

— Давно хотел побывать у тебя в гостях, — Род уже откровенно веселился, глядя на смущенного Себа.

— Почему? 

— Всегда было интересно, какие плакаты у тебя на стенах! А я там есть? А наш мюзикл? А Дракула? 

— Да ну тебя! Я что, похож на девочку-подростка? — возмутился Себ, но подозрительно быстро отвел глаза.

Род рассмеялся.

— Я угадал про плакаты, но не угадал, чьи?

Себ не ответил, увлеченно роясь в карманах в поисках ключей от квартиры.

— Проще позвонить, чем найти, — пробормотал он, нажимая на кнопку звонка. — Привет, мам, знакомься, это — Род, мой друг и коллега по мюзиклу. Мы не надолго!

Говоря это, Себ быстро снимал куртку, ботинки, шарф и попутно подталкивал уже разувшегося Рода в сторону своей комнаты.

— Временно отбились. Теперь нужно успеть уйти до того, как они решат постучаться с расспросами. Родственники у меня хорошие, но любопытные, а я их не предупреждал заранее, что ты приедешь. Кстати, а ты как тут вообще оказался? Ты же уехал навестить родителей в Ле-Ман? — все это Себ говорил на ходу, снимая свитер и джинсы.

Род окинул его откровенно оценивающим взглядом и мысленно порадовался, что в комнате нет никого, кроме них.

— Сюрприз хотел сделать. Все равно на шоукейз ехать завтра, так хоть вместе поедем. А ты зачем раздеваешься? Садист...

Себ обернулся, вопросительно приподняв бровь.

— Оденься, а? У тебя родственники дома... И куда мы, кстати, уходим, что зашли не надолго?

— А, да. Сейчас. Просто без рубашки в свитере холодно, а джинсы я где-то испачкал во время прогулки. И идем мы куда-нибудь гулять, подальше отсюда. Пока мать не опомнилась и не пришла уточнять, кто, что и как. Так... Я готов, можем идти.

Уже на улице, ожидая, пока Род докурит, Себ вспомнил, что так и не спросил о тех странных новостях, о которых тот сегодня писал.

— Род? А о чем ты писал-то сегодня? Что за странные новости и при чем там Дов? 

— А, это. Мне Дов вчера позвонил и проговорился, что Ямин уже принимает ставки на дату, когда мы перестанем шифроваться от труппы. Они, оказывается, уже давно догадались, но решили, что нужно дать нам шанс самим обо всем рассказать. Гады. 

— Что?! То есть... Ты уверен? Просто Давид бы мне сказал, если что.

— Я-то уверен, а Давид, кажется, ждет той даты, на которую поставил. 

— Подожди, если Дов тебе проговорился, — он тоже ждет своей даты и она скоро?

— Конечно. Он сказал, что если я ему друг... А, впрочем, не важно. Я остановился в гостинице, и раз у тебя слишком любопытные родственники — кофе мы будем пить там. И да, билет в Париж свой заберешь у меня, я сразу на двоих покупал.

Во время шоукейза Род был невероятно задумчив, и его взгляд время от времени останавливался на Себе. Со стороны это смотрелось так, будто они переглядываются. Наталия ехидно улыбалась, но молчала, остальная труппа старательно изображала безразличие, а вот сидящий в зале Дов ерзал и все никак не мог дождаться окончания концерта. Поведение Рода и такая явная привязанность Себа к нему заставляли задуматься.  
Но все когда-нибудь заканчивается, и этот шоукейз не стал, к счастью Дова, исключением. После автограф-сессии он попытался было найти Рода или Себа, но их уже нигде не было.

— Ай, черт, волосы зацепились! — Себ замер посреди гримерки, пытаясь снять концертную рубашку, не расстегивая и не вырвав себе при этом клок волос. — Род? Помоги волосы выпутать, а? Я, кажется, застрял.  
Жануа оторвался от телефона, где яростно в смсках спорил с соавтором об очередном треке.

— Да, конечно, сейчас.

Он осторожно заглянул в ворот и потянулся выпутывать волосы Себа из пуговиц. Именно этот момент выбрал Дов, чтобы заглянуть в гримерку.

Он, как всегда без стука, распахнул дверь и замер. Посреди комнаты стоял полуголый Себ, а Род снимал с него рубашку.

— О, отлично! Вы очень вовремя! — продюсер довольно потер руки и, повернувшись в сторону, крикнул: — Я их нашел!

— Что-то я не очень уверен в этом «вовремя», — пробормотал Род, покосившись на Дова.

— Я тоже, — поддержал его Себ, избавившись, наконец, от рубашки. — Чтоб я еще хоть раз попытался снять ее, не расстегивая...

— Блин... Ну не могли неделю подождать, а! — разочарованно протянул Давид, заглядывая в гримерку.

— Или хотя бы пару дней, — поддержал его Матье.

— Я же говорил, что Давид молчал потому, что день его ставки пока не скоро, — Род совершенно спокойно повернулся к Себу, делая вид, что происходящее заботит его меньше всего. — Майку надень.

— Ее, для начала, надо найти, — пробормотал Себ, оглядывая гримерку в тщетных попытках вспомнить, куда положил футболку, переодеваясь перед выступлением.

— Кстати, Род, а почему ты с полуголым Себом в гримерке, а не со всей остальной труппой в кафе? — спросила Камий, как обычно высказывая вслух то, о чем думали все остальные. 

— Угадай, — язвительно отозвался Род. — Себ, майка справа, за зеркалом. 

— И как она туда попала? — удивился Себ, одеваясь. 

— Упала, — хохотнул Давид.

— А с тобой у меня вообще будет отдельный разговор, — мрачно сказал Себ Давиду. — Но позже...

— На тему?

— Морали.

— А если точнее? 

— Ты почему мне не сказал ничего?! 

— О чем? — Давид, казалось, действительно не понимал, о чем говорит Себ.

— О споре и ставках, видимо, — ответил Род. 

— А вы как о них вообще узнали? 

— А нам Дов сказал, — усмехнулся Себ.

— Я вам не говорил! Я просто намекнул Роду, что всем все и так давно известно и нет смысла скрывать очевидное! — возмутился продюсер. 

— Да ладно? И про Ямина Род, видимо, сам догадался? — не успокаивался Себ.

— А он у нас вообще... Догадливый. Не замечал? — Дов с совершенно невинным видом посмотрел на Себа. — Так, а зачем мы тут, собственно говоря, стоим? Мы же в кафе собирались.

— И даже почти дошли, пока не обнаружили, что этих двоих нет, — Матье грустно посмотрел в сторону выхода: есть хотелось все сильнее.

— Ну вот и пошли. А они нас догонят. Тем более, что мне надо у Ямина выигрыш забрать... — Дов двинулся в сторону выхода.

— Нет уж! Никакого выигрыша! Ты специально подстроил все именно к той дате, на которую ставил! Это не честно! — мгновенно возмутился Давид, выходя за Довом в коридор.

— Я что, по-твоему, заставил Рода раздеть Себа, пока их никто не видел, и потом вас за уши притащил на это смотреть?! — возмутился продюсер.

— Начнем с того, что не раздеть, а всего лишь снять майку, но по сути: а откуда мы можем знать, что ты не договорился с Родом, раз уж ты рассказал ему про спор? — вмешалась Камий.

Роксан только молча покачала головой и улыбнулась Себу: она была за него искренне рада независимо от того, в какой из дней труппа официально узнала о них с Родом.

— Постарайтесь не особо задерживаться, хорошо? — улыбнулась она, закрывая за собой дверь.

С минуту в гримерке было тихо. 

— Знаешь, а хорошо, что они все знают, — задумчиво сказал Род. — Мне надоело скрываться.

— Наверное. Но сейчас все будет по-другому, — вздохнул Себ.

— В любом случае, мы ничего не потеряли, — Род обнял Себ и легко поцеловал его в висок. — Ты все собрал? Проверь. И пошли уже... Если мы задержимся — они точно не о том подумают.


End file.
